Unspoken Love
by SynthGod
Summary: He is in love with someone that barely knows him to his knowledge. He just really doesn't know how to approach her. In or outside of school, he is struggling to build confidence. Follow him on his journey through his junior year of high school as he finds a way to express how he feels towards the one he cares for.


Chapter 1 "My Crush"

"There she is..." I think to myself as I see my almost 3 year long crush. It is about a month and a half into my junior year of high school. And I already know this is the beginning to a difficult year.

New challenges, new goals, resolutions. I don't know yet, but this will probably be the year I actually talk to her. The longer I wait, the more difficult it is to approach her. Or even try to make eye contact with her. She is so beautiful, and she get's even more beautiful every year. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend yet, or one that I know of.

"I didn't know she worked hear!" I say mentally as my nerves and excitement hit me when I spot her working at this place in the food court. I want to approach her so bad. But my thought's keep holding me back.

"So what do you want to eat?" My mom asks. "W..Well..uhh." My mind has currently went blank as I look around at the food places, and think about what I should say to my crush. I don't want to miss my opportunity. "How about that bbq place?" Which is right next to where my crush is working at. "Sounds good. Also, are you okay?" My mom asks concerned. "Yeah. Why?" "Your eyes just got really wide all of the sudden. Like you saw something." "Oh, that was nothing. I do that sometimes." I lie. "Well..ok then." My mom responds. I didn't even know my eyes went wide. "I need to make sure I hide my reactions." I remind myself.

We make our way toward the place. "Good thing the line isn't long." My mom observes. "Yep" I respond. I continuously take glances at my crush. She was taking orders. There was barely anyone ordering over where she worked, pretty much the opposite of where my mom and I were waiting. "This is my chance. There is barely anyone ordering over there. I just have to go and say hi, that's all. But what if she thinks I'm weird. I don't think I'll do it." I debate with myself mentally. "I'm a weirdo. Unattractive. But I have to have confidence."

My mom taps me on my shoulder and snaps me from my thoughts. "What do you want to get? I was thinking about the ribs." I thought for a moment. There was some really good stuff up there. Ribs are great but pretty messy. The brisket sandwich I can deal with though. "I guess I'll have the brisket sandwich meal." As it is my usual go too, bbq wise. "Good choice" My mom comments on my decision.

The wait wasn't too long, about 5 minutes. We then order our food and looked around for a table to sit at. It wasn't really crowded in the food court today, so it was plenty of open tables. I wanted to sit close but not too close to where my crush is.

"We can sit right there." I said as I pointed to a table. "Sounds good. Listen for the order number while I go to the bathroom really quick." My mom said as she handed me the order number.

"Alright" I responded. I walked over to the table and sat down. I checked what time it was on my phone. It was 3:15 pm. We've been out for about 2 to 3 hours shopping and taking care of some things. I look up and over at my crush. Even though she never really notices me and looks back at me. I still get a jolt of excitement when I just see her. Even if it's for a few seconds.

There is no one ordering now, and she is currently talking to 2 other female friends and/or co-workers. I haven't seen them before, but it looks like she is friends with them. I continue to glance at her while deciding if I should talk to her now or wait. "Come on she is right there! Just say hi. If you don't now, you'll regret it." I fight with my thoughts.

She then looks at me while I am staring at her without realizing. "Oh crap! I must have been staring. She's gonna think I'm really weird." I say mentally as I instantly look away wide-eyed. I then hear the order number. "Number 35!"

**AN: This is my very first story on Fan Fiction. I have read many other A&O stories on here and got somewhat inspired to make my own stories. This one I can relate to a little bit. Just trying this story thing out though. Might continue if this story is liked. Thanks for reading and comment some stuff.**


End file.
